


The stars at night are big and bright

by chick_with_wifi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chick_with_wifi/pseuds/chick_with_wifi
Summary: There was once a little girl who lived in Texas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Root being deadnamed, self-harm, alcohol, death

Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived in Texas....

Samantha walked away from the school building quickly, hands clenched into fists in the pockets of her jeans and her head tilted forwards so her jaw-length blonde hair fell over her face.

The familiar battered, grey car with a scratch along the front passenger door was waiting across the road.

Sam glanced left right left, like she had been taught, before crossing and yanking open the door. Tossing her backpack onto the floor, she looked at her seat to make sure there was nothing on it then sat, slamming the door closed. She slouched so low the belt brushed against her neck.

"How was school?" asked her mother with forced cheerfulness.

"Fine," said Sam quietly, folding her arms and angling her body towards the window.

"Was Hanna back today?"

"No."

"Do you know when she will be?"

"No."

"Are you going to answer with anything more than no?'

"No."

Moira Groves pressed her lips together and maneuvered the car down the dirt track so uneven they were jolted every few seconds.

Sam didn't move, and continued to glare out of the window. The shouts of her classmates were still echoing in her ears. 'You can't play a boy if you're a girl, Sam' 'don't throw the ball to the other team, Sam’ ‘Miss! Sam was staring creepily at me again!’

She didn't understand why she was supposed to enjoy kicking a bag of wind around a muddy field. She didn't understand why she was supposed to enjoy wearing dresses and makeup. There was a lot Sam didn't understand about her peers, to be honest.

"I couldn't remember what time your school finished," said her mom. "Your grandma had to tell me."

Sam finally looked at her mother, and noticed the bags under her eyes and messy unbrushed hair. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Yes, your grandma had to tell me." Mrs Groves smiled at her daughter.

Sam shook her head and returned her gaze to the window. When her mom wasn't looking she dug her nails into her wrist so hard they left little dents like half moons decorating the canvas of her skin.

"You are missing your Hanna aren't you?" said Moira sympathetically.

"Yes," replied Sam. She felt friend's absence like a non-vital organ: she could live without her but it was strenuous and painful.

"You should go and visit her. I'd take you there now but I can't remember where she lives."

"Of course you can't," Sam muttered under her breath.

Then they passed a familiar building and something tugged in her chest. "Drop me here. I'll walk home later."

 

“Are you sure? I don't mind if you'd rather…”

“I want to,” said Sam quickly. “I have some homework to do and I need books for it.”

“Alright.” Her mother pulled over and Sam got out, waving over her shoulder as she headed towards the library.

The weight of the door felt familiar as she pushed it, and without even pausing to think she made a beeline for the technology books at the back. Sam curled up into a ball and felt behind the shelf for where she kept the book she was currently reading, marking a place with a leaf and hiding it where nobody would see.

Of course, she could take it home but that would mean it was no longer special and secret. Other people would find out about it and it would no longer be _hers_. The only person she thought about sharing her love of technology with was Hanna (Hanna never laughed at her) but Sam was afraid she would tell.

It was peaceful, as Sam immersed herself in the world of inventions and science. Before she knew it, people were filling the room and it was time for the monthly book club meeting.

She slipped out without anybody noticing and walked home at a brisk pace. Shadows were beginning to chase each other down the streets, leaping out of sight whenever Sam tried to get a good look at them. It was getting late. Perhaps she should take the short cut through the woods.

She passed a few boys sitting in a circle drinking beer in the woods. Maybe they wouldn't see her. Skirting past them, she tried to be as quiet as she could but ended up stepping on a twig.

The boys all turned to look at her in perfect unison. “Man, look! That little titch is going to rat on us,” whispered one of them.

Sam froze, calculating her chances of successfully running away.

“Nah, Samantha won't tell on us, will you little lady?”

How did they know her name? Another who hadn't spoken yet got up and walked over to her with a swaying gait, holding out his bottle. “Want a sip?” His breath was hot and sour on her face.

He took another step and Sam stuck out her foot, tripping him up. As he landed on the ground she ran. She ran like she never had before, leaping over fallen tree trunks and fighting her way through walls of branches, ignoring it when they scratched at her arms and tore her shirt. The pounding of her feet on the ground matched that of her heart in her chest. 

She got home before they did, and slipped on a jacket so her mother wouldn't be able to see the scratches zigzagging up her arms.

The next day, Hanna was back at school. When Sam laid eyes her familiar smile, her entire soul lit up. Hanna ran up to her and embraced her happily.

A little voice in the back of Sam’s head said ‘if you want to kiss her, now is the perfect time.’ Her heartbeat increased so fast Sam was certain Hanna would be able to feel it.

If she did, she gave no indication and cheerfully began telling her how she had been so bored at home all day with nothing to do.

Sam listened carefully, taking in not only the words but also the way Hanna’s eyes would light up at certain things, or how her tone would change slightly as she quoted somebody else.

Then Hanna went missing and everything changed. Sam no longer recognised that need for light and cheerfulness. She dropped out of school, started spending all her days in the library, determined to beat the Oregon Trail as if that would somehow bring Hanna back. Or would it honor her memory? She couldn't really tell any more.

The game got too easy too fast, and she tried messing with the settings. The thrill was addictive, and soon she could access anything anywhere with a single keystroke. The power quickly went to her head and the system began referring to her as root.

Huh.

She kinda liked the sound of that. Root.

And, as a little added bonus, Ruler Of the Oregon Trail. 

So she would never forget her roots, if you will.

In all fairness she wasn't surprised really. After all, she had loved it a little too much whenever she got to use a different name in a play or game at school.

Root flexed her hacking skills when she framed Trent Russel, and realised she was good at this. Some part of her had thought she would get closure when he died, but she didn't feel anything. 

When she lost Hanna she put her emotions on a conveyor belt with the intention of coming back to them later. But before she could do that the conveyor belt had moved on, and she would have to make do without.

Oh well.


End file.
